Elder's Tails
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: A collection of my own Elder stories. However, my other stories take priority, so this one's on a 'write when inspired' schedule. :  K,cats don't cuss. Only slight refrences of battles and skirmishes, but no real descriptions beyond the level of the books


**A/N I don't know what exactly inspired it, but here it is anyways. I don't own Warriors, however much I wish I did! I do own the cats named in this story, though. Also, the unnamed mother in this is actually called Willow. Just though I'd throw it in there. Her Tribe name was actually Willow That Grows By Quiet Stream.**

The old black she-cat chuckled quietly at the hoard of kits surrounding her gold colored den-mate.

"Oh, come on, FireWhisker, they won't leave until you tell them another." Her rasp was met with a cheer from the kits and a snort from the elder tom.

"I believe it's _your_ turn, YarrowTail. Besides, you _are_ better at the Tale of the Five Kits." A sly grin crept onto the tom's face; he knew he had won.

"All right," she conceded, "listen up. BitterKit, stop pacing. JuniperKit, leave MossKit's tail alone. Here is a tale of a time long past; only seasons after ThunderStar had joined StarClan….."

A single, silky brown she-cat paced the borders of a place where a great number of cats dwelled. She had lost her mate when he had strayed across the border once, and she was not keen on getting herself and her kits killed as well. But she had to cross.

Finally, after a moon of deciding, she waited at the border until the patrol of cats that guarded it came along. The she-cat recognized a grey tom and a golden she-cat that had been in the patrol that killed her mate. She wavered, but padded up.

"Greetings. I need permission to cross your territory." Though met by hissing and spitting, they eventually agreed to escort her through.

However, as soon as her kits - 5 silver she-kits in all – came tumbling through the bushes and were gathered together with her tail, the grey tom spoke in outrage.

"We agreed you would cross, not them as well!" More spitting and hissing, but eventually they reached an agreement. One of her five kits was to become a ThunderClan Warrior. (You see, the leaders at this time were quite corrupt.)

Sighing with grief, the she-cat handed over Swift, the eldest of her kits, and was granted passage to RiverClan territory.

There, she was met by the same welcome, and the same price. From RiverClan to ShadowClan, one kit. And so Sure was given up.

The same event occurred in ShadowClan and WindClan. Clear went to WindClan, Frost to ShadowClan. Now the she-cat was left with only her youngest kit, Star.

Star and her mother traveled a long time, padding away into the mountains. Star became strong by the time they reached the mountains, where a friendly group of cats, called the Tribe of Rushing Water, took them in.

Many moons later, all the kits were accomplished. SwiftStrike was the quickest of wit in a battle, SureFoot the best swimmer, ClearSky the best rabbit hunter, FrostWing the most silent in the night, and Star That Shines On All the strongest prey-hunter. But they were unhappy, and soon Star set out to find her siblings. Her mother told her the way and wished her luck, though she was too old to accompany her now.

Star's long journey was perilous, though exact dangers were forgotten in time. Soon enough she reached the edge of the Clans and plunged in to find ClearSky, FrostWing, SureFoot, and SwiftStrike.

She did find them, and soon enough she had adopted a space at Four Trees, where she belonged to every Clan and no Clan, for her sisters were all quite high in standing.

But peace did not last, and a great battle between all the Clans came to be. Only the sisters stood apart, wondering at the foolishness. Clouds covered the sky, but no rain fell. At last the Clan sisters tore their own leaders off whoever they were fighting, while Star climbed to the Great Rock and let out a yowl that shook the very ground. The fight broke up in time to look up and witness a great happening. The very stars of the sky had come down, falling and dancing about Star and her sisters, before taking them, green eyes blazing, to Silver Pelt where they became true stars, shining down with rays of peace. And so SwiftStrike's quick wittedness, SureFoot's surefootedness, FrostWing's stealth, ClearSky's speed, and Star That Shines On All's strength was passed through their rays into each cat, and for many moons there was a great time of peace. A time so peaceful, it rivals even the Great Journey….

"That's the end." YarrowTail breathed at last. JuniperKit cocked her head.

"So, they all became Stars That Shine On All?" FireWhisker chuckled from his nest. The three kit's mother padded over, emerald eyes laced with amusement.

"All right, kits, it's time to sleep. I hope you behaved and didn't cause any trouble." She mewed.

"No, not at all QuietWillow. They were perfect little warriors." YarrowTail smiled up at the young queen.

QuietWillow smiled and herded her kits into the nursery before disappearing in herself; a flash of silver fur and green eyes…

**A/N That's all for now, folks!**


End file.
